1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a caliper brake, including an operating member having a pad capable of slidingly contacting one side surface of a wheel and another operating member having a pad capable of slidingly contacting the other side surface of the wheel, these members being pivotably supported on a stationary support shaft so as to straddle the wheel while being urged by a spring in the direction in which their pads are moved away from the wheel, one operating member being connected to an end portion of an outer cable, the other operating member being connected to an end portion of an inner cable which projects from the outer cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional caliper brake of this kind, the ranges of pivotal movements of two operating members are not restricted, and the distance between two pads is determined generally on the basis of the distance between the end portions of the outer and inner cables (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 257381/1986).
However, the distance between the two pads in this conventional caliper brake is comparatively large before the caliper brake is installed on, for example, a bicycle. Therefore, the distances between the pads and a wheel are also comparatively large when the caliper brake is installed on the wheel, so that it is difficult to set the pads close to the wheel while maintaining the distances between the pads and wheel at an equal level. Consequently, the distances between the pads and wheel may sometimes become unequal when the caliper brake has been installed in place. This would cause a braking by only one side pad to occur when the brake is applied.